


Netflix and Cuddles The End

by Justicevallance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: This is what happens when I am depressed. I lose it. I loved my Netflix and cuddles storyline. Then I just kept getting negative feedback in e-mails. Yeah, this is what happens. So here it is.Edited 4/20/2018So. With a bit of thought, I decided not to let someone ruin the story for everyone else. The post may become a spin-off of my original story.  For now, I will go back to the original story and work on it again.





	Netflix and Cuddles The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am depressed. I lose it. I loved my Netflix and cuddles storyline. Then I just kept getting negative feedback in e-mails. Yeah, this is what happens. So here it is.
> 
> Edited 4/20/2018  
> So. With a bit of thought, I decided not to let someone ruin the story for everyone else. The post may become a spin-off of my original story. For now, I will go back to the original story and work on it again.

Laying broken and bleeding out over the crater of pavement Kara felt her lungs trying to pull in air. Wheezing and choking on blood she could see the outline of the figure flying overhead the sun at Reigns back she slowly descended down and stood before Supergirl layed out on the pavement. "You're Weak!" Regin brought her right fist back and punched Kara in the face a loud crunch of her cheekbone shattering. "Your the best the world has to Offer!?" Regin pulled back delivering another punch with yet another resounding crunch.

\------------------------------

Cat and Lucy were in the apartment Cat frozen in horror with tears streaking down her cheeks. Lucy couldn't believe what she was witnessing what all of the world was witnessing. A Catco chopper was covering the story, The headline {Is this the End of Supergirl?} Across the bottom of the screen.

\-----------------------------

Alex jumped from the back of the van before it had fully stopped pulling out her alien gun and her Regular gun with the Kryptonite rounds she ran towards the scene her heart pounding and a tear rolling down her cheek as anger swelled in her seeing her little sister being slammed into the pavement with each blow delivered from Reign. "REIGN!!!!" Alex started shooting Regin center mass as she ran for her sister. 

\--------------------------

Lucy seeing Alex on the screen grabbed Cat and hugged her. "I'll be back. I'm going out there." Lucy let Cat go and ran to the bedroom grabbing her guns and stepping them to her thighs running for the door she stopped in her tracks looking over at Cat. "I love you."

Cat was in so much shock she only registered what was happening after the door slammed. "LUCY!" she jumped to her feet looking at the screen one last time and then ran out the door after lucy.

Lucy jumped on her motorcycle and started about to peal out she squeaked when she felt Cat jump on the back. "What the!?"

Cat glared at Lucy "I'm not letting you go alone."

Lucy was about to argue when Cat stopped her with her not taking no for an answer glare. Lucy signed and revved the engine. "You better hold on. I'm not stopping until we are there. Take cover once we get there and stay out of danger."

Cat held tight to Lucy. "Let's go!"

\------------------------------

Kara kept trying to get up, but each hit sent her deeper into the pavement she felt her body breaking in ways she thought would never be possible. 'So this is what pain really is.' 

Regin fell back a few steps feeling a blast hit her chest she looked up and was a young woman with short hair running at her shooting at her, each shotting making her take a step back, and she felt a bit weaker. Clinching her jaw, she glared, and her eyes flared red in anger. "Pest!"

Kara turned her head and saw Alex running at them guns blazing. Then she noticed Regin's attention shifting for her sister and her eyes turning red. "NO!" Using all the strength, she had left she jumped up tacking Regin to the ground and throwing punches wildly at her face trying to knock her out. The last thing she saw was Cat, and Lucy arriving on a motorcycle and tears rolled down her cheeks. 'At least I get to see them one last time.' 

Regin's eyes ignited and hit Kara in the upper right shoulder.

Screaming in pain Kara grabbed Regin's head and slammed it into the pavement only to pull back releasing her head and bring both her fists hard as she could to Regin's temples effectively knocking her out yet sending out a small shockwave that sent everyone that was running for her to the ground. 

\-------------------------

It was like everything was in slow motion. Alex got to her feet feeling ringing in her ears everything silent other than that. Once she was able to run, she ran to Kara's side and fell to her knees. "KARA! Stay with me!" Looking over Kara's body, she clenched her jaw trying to keep her tears back. "KARA!" Not getting a response she reached down and felt for a pulse. A soft gasp of air escaped her lips, and she couldn't believe it. Moving into position, she moved her hands to do CPR.

\---------------------

Cat and Lucy ran over to Alex looking down at Kara with tears in their eyes. Knowing they couldn't do anything but hope Alex can save her they stayed silent. 

\------------------

Superman landed by Alex and Kara looking down at Kara his eyes scanned over her body seeing all the damage. He grabbed reign laying not far off from them, and his eyes ignited.

"STOP!" Alex glared at Clark and shook her head. "She wouldn't want that. You know it. Throw her in the DEO Van." Keeping her attention on giving CPR to Kara she felt Kara's heart start again and sighed. "Finally." 

Superman threw Reign into the back of the Van leaving an indention of the woman's body in the metal of the vehicle. He then hears Kara's heart start and Flew over to her and Alex, sweeping her up in his arms bridal style. "I'm taking her."

Alex gritted her teeth and even tho she knew Superman would take care of Kara she was worried her heart would stop again. "I don't have to tell you what will happen if you let her die."

Superman nodded to Alex and took off towards the fortress of solitude.

\------------------------------

Lucy and Cat moved towards Alex and watched as Superman flew off. Lucy was the first to speak. "Will she..."

Cat bit her lower lip to keep herself from falling apart again. "She is strong."

Alex looked at them and then back to the sky where Superman disappeared into the distance. "She won't be the same," Turning to face them she sighed softly. looking up into their eyes she whispered so only they could hear. "She will still be Kara. if she makes it."

Cat fell to her knees, and Lucy moved circling her arms around Cat looking up at Alex. "I.. I knew. I just.." She looks to Cat. "We just. wanted her to tell us."

Alex nods and sighs worried about her sister but needs to explain. "She wasn't allowed to. I know I know. It's her secret to tell, But Imagine if the wrong people found out. Everyone she loves would be put in danger." She smiles slightly and shakes her head. "There is also the fact that everyone that finds out treats her differently. Instead of Kara Danvers. They see Supergirl. They think because she is Supergirl she is unbreakable. Kara Is like everyone else. She has feelings, worries, dreams, and hope. She has good days but also bad days. There are times when she breaks down. Times where she wants to lash out but can't. She is the strongest person I know. Not because she is Supergirl. But because every day, every second, she has to keep control of herself. Just picking up a glass used to be a challenge because it would shatter in her hands. She once broke my ribs hugging me because she was excited and for a split second she forgot to control her strength. But beyond all that. Kara has a heart like no other. Easy to love, and easy to break. She is fragile yet strong. She has lost everything. Her family, her world, her everything. How she turned out the way she had is a testament to how strong she really is. Not as Supergirl. But as Kara. " Alex smiles sadly to them. "I'm not saying you would not love her for who she is. its evident by the way you look at her, the way you two idiots ran out here into danger for her. You two truly love her. "

Cat slowly stood back up and hugged Lucy close looking to Alex. "Tha foolhardy idiot. Of course, we love her." 

Lucy smirked at Cat and shook her head slightly knowing she gets like this when she is trying to control her feelings. Looking at Alex, she smiles. "Powers or not. She is our Kara."

Alex nods with a slight smile. "Let's hope so. I'll call when I hear word on her. Anything good or .. or bad."

\------------------------------

Superman landed in the fortress of solitude and quickly yet carefully placed Kara on the crystal platform in the center. "Kalex! I need you to encase Kara now!"

The crystal slowly forms around Kara and emits a soft white glow.

Kalex comes from around the corner towards the platform. "She is barely alive Kal-El." Kalex moves to the control panel. "I can repair her, but I am not sure she will survive, she will also lose her powers."

Clark growls. "Is there no other way?" 

Kalex tilts his head. "There is. If you would be willing to give up your powers to her."

Clark looks to Kara and moves forward. "I would be willing. Can you heal her and if she wishes for her powers at a later date I could give her mine?"

Kalex nods. "Yes. Any Kryptonian can give their powers to her. but it must be willingly."

"Heal her."

\-----------------------------------

Kara was screaming in her mind in pain. Her body still as stone yet chaos inside her head. Nightmares of not stopping Reign watching her kill Alex, Cat, and Lucy. She felt like she was stuck behind a wall unable to break free and all she could do was scream. Not for help for herself but for those she loves.

Everything fell silent, and she felt pain throughout her body throbbing and radiating from the center to her fingertips and toes. Then, Everything went black, and her heart stopped.

\----------------------------------

Alex was sitting in the living room with Cat and Lucy. They wouldn't just let her leave their sight they wanted to hear of Kara the moment she got any news. Her phone was ringing, and she picked it up before the first ring could stop. "Hello?"

Superman sighed over the phone holding back tears. "She's gone. I'm... I'm So sorry Alex. I tried everything."

Alex dropped her phone and tears rolled down her cheeks. A whimper escaped her lips, and she covered them with her hand. "No."

Cat's eyes welled with tears seeing Alex's reaction and grabbed onto Lucy's shirt. "Lucy."

Lucy grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. "Clark?"

Clark sighed again hearing Lucy. "She's gone, Lucy. I tried to save her. I even tried to use my powers to give them to her to bring her back. It didn't work. The transfer wouldn't even initiate. She... I can't Lucy. She's gone, and I can't save her." He started to cry truly.

Lucy's lower lip trembled as tears slipped down her cheeks. "What do we do now?"

Clark wiped his eyes and stood taller. "We send her to Rao. To be with our Family."


End file.
